BLACK
by Uninviting
Summary: The dark contains many things, but nobody could expect what natural horrors reside within it, as if the Dark were a mobile house to them. And Rose Lalonde would soon learn that one should never under-estimate the dark.


Black.

It was one of the simplest words in the English language, yet it could be taken in hundreds, no, thousands of different ways. It could be defined as a shade, or maybe one could define it as the darkest colour.

But to others, black was the word which struck terror into their mind and soul.

Black to them was the colour of the creatures who went bump in the night. The shade which destroyed and killed light, devoured it whole like a hungry predator.

And it scared them. No, terrified them.

Black covered the sky and shared it along-side the distant burning spheres in deep space, dotting the night as if it were white pencil marks on a black sheet of paper. A suburban neighbourhood, with houses and parked Cars lining the sides of an asphalt road lay dormant in the night. Most of the houses had their lights switched off, the owners in a deep slumber to prepare for the Sun's rising in 7 ½ hours. However, one house had but a single light on, a beacon of brightness in a darkened city. Within the lit room sat a young girl at her desk, who appeared no older than 17 years. Her hair was fairly short, coming to a stop at her chin, and it was almost as yellow as the lightbulb which brightened the room. Her eyes had a deep blue-ish hue to them, the shade almost becoming a violet colour. This young woman was named Rose Lalonde, and she had a particular interest in what some would consider the more…darker side of Earth's culture. At that moment, she had been attempting striking conversation with an albino friend of hers named Dave, who resided hundreds of miles away in Texas. Bit of a sad thing really, but uncontrollable. Pesterchum was quite a good chat client, though it did have its bugs and errors every now and then.

- - tentacleTherapist[TT] began pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 12:34 A.M - -

[12:34 A.M]TT: Dave.

[12:34 A.M]TT: Are you up?

[12:34 A.M]TT: Oh, who am I kidding? You usually never are.

[12:35 A.M]TT: Respond if you see this. Please. I'm very bored, and it doesn't look like anyone else appears to be online.

Rose let out a soft, somewhat prolonged, sigh of annoyance. Dave always did this sort of thing, either be asleep when she was awake, or the other way around. It got on her nerves, really, and she did hope he would grow out of the habit when they were both in their adulthood. Tapping black painted nails in an impatient manner on her wooden computer desk for but a moment, Rose decided she'd find ways to pass the time as she awaited a response from the shade-wearing male. Standing up from the black leather chair she sat on but a moment ago, Rose took a glance towards the Television hung up on her bedroom wall. God, it was quite a privilege to have this, especially if it were one of those nights in which she barely felt like getting up. Plus, a good amount of time on the popular website known as Tumblr did help her formulate a taste for the horror + drama show that was dubbed "Supernatural". Falling softly onto the bed located on the other side of the bedroom, her hand latched itself gently onto the remote which controlled the Television, aiming it at the screen and pressing a button which caused it to boom to life. For about 1 ½ hours Rose watched it, flipping through channels every now and then whenever she lost interest in the current program. Her eyes suddenly found themselves nearly blinded when the room suddenly went dark, the TV switching off, indicating a sudden power-outage. She had no idea whether it happened across the neighbourhood or just in her house, but it still startled her. Rose was lucky, as her computer would run for about 30 more minutes on a back-up power source. It always came in handy, especially if it was an emergency. Taking swift steps onto the ground, she found herself back in the computer chair, typing out to Dave once again.

[2:05 A.M]TT: You're still asleep aren't you?

[2:05 A.M]TT: Figures. My power's gone out, and my computer is running on a back-up power source that's only going to last it for roughly 30 more minutes. So if you're going to wake up soon, now would be a great time.

She stared intensely towards the bright screen before her, almost expecting a response to her messages. She knew there was a 50/50 chance it wasn't going to happen, but she still was hopeful. This went on for roughly 5 minutes, before her eyes had picked up something…moving. Her head jolted to the side towards her door, which had been opened by an unknown source. Was something in here? Her entire mind filled up with all sorts of questions, questions which were all similar in nature. Who opened the door? Did someone break in and almost enter the wrong room? It baffled her, really. Standing from her chair once more, sock-covered feet took the most gentle steps towards her door, a pale hand grasping the knob and closing it back into its original position. Rose was, to say the least, unnerved and quite disturbed. She did love the horror Genre, as it fit with her tastes, interests and hobbies. But even she from time to time got a little tingle down her spine, the feeling of fear grasping the heart tightly. It wasn't often, but it happened enough.

Black enveloped the room, devouring every other source of light that didn't emit from her computer. The only other source of potential light was the distant Moon outside, and even then, it didn't do anything. Its position was too far to the opposing side of her window to fill the room with its dim, yet calming rays. Standing at the door of her room, Rose found that she couldn't move. Her mind wouldn't allow it, as if it were giving off warning signals that moving would get her killed. Her hand let go of the knob slowly, mere moments before she felt something grasp upon her left shoulder. It wasn't a tight grip, no, more of a gentle squeeze. But it felt light, lighter than a human hand, despite the approximate volume and area of touch being equivalent. "…Oh god what are you…" A whisper parting from a black pair of female lips emitted into the cold air. A vase knocked over, seemingly pushed by a brief struggle, as the room suddenly became emptied of any people within. Rose had seemingly vanished. As if taken by an unknown shadowy apparition, something of supernatural means. The timing couldn't be any worse, as the sound of a pester notification emitted from her computer desktop.

[2:21 A.M]TG: woah shit what

[2:21 A.M]TG: rose i was so out cold that the arctic woulda been jealous

[2:22 A.M]TG: but yeah i'm up, never fear man

[2:24 A.M]TG: uh rose are you there

[2:24 A.M]TG: did you fall asleep or something


End file.
